


Rabat

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Every story needs a setting.





	Rabat

Gertrude Reece was stymied. She still needed a setting for her radio play, somewhere exotic and mysterious, a place where anything could be possible. But Gertie was at a complete loss for ideas. Was this what Betty suffered through? Gertie had never thought writing was so difficult until now.

Staring at a map, Gertie tried to will the idea to surface. She needed to think about her character. Where would he go if he wanted to escape? Not Casablanca, that was too obvious. She moved her finger up the coast until she reached another name.

Rabat.

Gertie liked the sound of that.  



End file.
